Antes que Seja Tarde
by Lulu Potter Malfoy
Summary: Depois de testemunhar o acasalamento de Inuyasha e Kikyo, Kagome foge para a floresta com o coração partido. Quando ela se encontra em um penhasco e decide acabar com sua vida. Será que Sesshoumaru vai chegar a tempo de salvar a miko que ele aprendeu a amar?
1. Chapter 1

**Antes Que Seja Tarde **

**By KagomeTaishoH**

Kagome correu cegamente pela floresta, as lágrimas nublado a visão. Os galhos cortavam os braços e as pernas expostas mas ela não se importava. Ela precisava sair de perto _dele... _ou melhor..._deles._

Ela correu até que chegou em um penhasco, se sentou no chão, trazendo os joelhos para o peito e escondendo o rosto neles se lembrando do motivo em que ela estava ali naquele momento.

**Flash Back on**

**Kagome subiu o poço com facilidade praticada e se dirigiu para a aldeia para encontrar seus amigos.**

**Mal ela entrou na cabana da velha Kaede, ela foi abordada por um pequeno corpo pertencente a Shippou, seu filho adotivo.**

**"Oka-san! Que bom que voltou! Estava com saudades!" gritou a pequena raposa abraçando sua mãe adotiva**

**"Também senti sua falta Shippou-chan" respondeu a miko devolvendo o abraço**

**Depois que ela já tinha se estabelecido, ela saiu para fora da cabana onde encontrou Sango e Miroku colhendo ervas medicinais.**

**"Estou de volta Sango-chan, Miroku-kun" disse Kagome a seus amigos**

**Sango se virou e logo largou o que estava fazendo e correu para abraçar sua melhor amiga.**

**"Voltou cedo desta vez Kagome-chan" disse Sango quando se separaram**

**"Eu só tinha que pegar mais suprimentos, além disso não tinha ninguém em casa" respondeu Kagome sorrindo suavemente.**

**Miroku estava logo atrás de Sango e também abraçou sua amiga.**

**"Sentimos sua falta Kagome-chan" disse ele com suas mãos viajando um pouco baixo demais lentamente**

**"OK Miroku-kun! E não se atreva a descer mais baixo ou então vou contar para a Sango-chan" disse Kagome ameaçadoramente**

**Miroku sorriu nervosamente balançando as mãos em sinal de rendição.**

**"Você sabe onde Inuyasha foi?" perguntou a miko ao monge curiosamente**

**"Ele disse que tinha algo para fazer na floresta e que voltava antes do anoitecer" respondeu Miroku dando os ombros**

**"Mas já anoiteceu" argumentou Kagome**

**"Não se preocupe! É de Inuyasha que estamos falando! Ele vai ficar bem" afirmou o monge despreocupadamente com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça**

**"Eu sei mas mesmo assim vou atrás dele" disse Kagome determinada**

**"Só tenha cuidado" disse ele dando um tapinha no ombro da miko**

**Kagome pegou seu arco e flecha e se dirigiu para a floresta mas no meio do caminho ele pensou melhor.**

**"**_**Onde será que ele está... Ah! Já sei! A árvore sagrada**_**" pensou ela e se dirigiu para a própria.**

**Ela já estava quase lá quando sentiu um puxão em seu coração sinalizando que Kikyo estava por perto.**

**"**_**O que ela está fazendo aqui?**_**" pensou Kagome com curiosidade**

**Quando ela já podia ser a árvora sagrada, ela viu Inuyasha e Kikyo juntos.**

**Ela se escondeu atrás de uma árvore e colocou uma barreira escondendo sua aura e seu cheiro e prestou atenção ao que Inuyasha e Kikyo estavam conversando.**

**"Inuyasha... Você me ama?" pergunta Kikyo olhando para os olhos de Inuyasha**

**"Claro que sim Kikyo! Você é e sempre será o meu único amor" respondeu o hanyou olhando carinhosamente para Kikyo.**

**"Então prove Inuyasha! O que minha reenarnação significa para você?" pressionou Kikyo**

**"Kagome não significa nada pra mim! Ela só é minha detectora de cacos" respondeu o hanyou com firmeza**

**Kagome ao ouvir isso de seu esconderijo ficou chocada e muito magoada.**

**"**_**Então é isso que sou para ele?! Só uma detectora de cacos? Nem mesmo uma amiga eu sou para ele**_**" pensou a miko ferida**

**Kikyo paracia satisfeita com a resposta e se aproximou de Inuyasha ficando a poucos centimetros de distância.**

**"Inuyasha" sussurou ela "Me faça sua"**

**Inuyasha olhou para Kikyo e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado e começou a despi-la e fizeram amor ali mesmo com somente a lua e Kagome como testemunhas.**

**Kagome olhou para cena diante dela mais uma vez e saiu correndo sem se importar com mais nada.**

**Flash Back off**

Ao se lembrar disso, novas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos azuis de Kagome e ela sufocou um soluço.

"_O que eu fiz para merecer isso?_" pensou a miko angustiada "_Sempre fui boa e gentil com todos e é isso que eu recebo... Estou ferida e cansada perdida no meio da floresta com apenas um arco para me proteger e mal tenho força para lançar uma flecha_"

Naraku já havia sido derrotado e o grupo viajava em busca dos últimos fragmentos que faltava.

"_Bem... Agora que Kikyo é companheira de Inuyasha, ele não precisa mais de mim! Vou sentir falta dos meus amigos mas não posso mais. Eu já sofri demais_" pensou ela tristemente "_Não mais!_" pensou enquanto caminhava em direção ao penhasco.

Ela parou na beira, fechou os olhos e deu um passo para o abismo. Kagome mal tinha começado a cair quando foi pega pelo pulso e puxada novamente para cima onde foi colocada suavemente no chão.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para a pessoa que tinha salvo sua vida e se surprendeu ao ver Sesshoumaru, meio-irmão de Inuyasha e também Lord do Oeste.

"Por que me salvou Sesshoumaru-sama?" sussurou a miko baixinho

Ele olhou para ela com um olhar surpreendentemente suave.

"Por que queria acabar com sua vida miko?" perguntou o Lord suavemente

"Não tenho mais nada para viver Sesshoumaru-sama" foi a resposta

"Não tem? O que a exterminadora, o monge ou o filhote de raposa iriam pensar se você se matasse?" perguntou ele

Ela não respondeu e desviou o olhar mas ele continuou.

"O hanyou não fale sua vida" disse ele firmemente

Kagome olhou para ele surpresa;

"Como sabe?" pergunta Kagome suavemente

"Você é poderosa, gentil, amorosa e além de tudo é também muito bonita" respondeu ele suavemente "Você acha que o mestiço vale sua vida?" perguntou ele a miko

"Não! Ele não vale mas o que vou fazer agora? Eles não precisam mais de mim" disse Kagome tristemente

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão sorrindo suavemente para a surpresa da miko.

"Por que não vem comigo e vive no castelo do oeste como mãe de Rin e minha companheira?" pergunta ele carinhosamente

Kagome olha nos olhos dele e não vê nada mas amor e sinceridade naqueles orbes dourados. Ela pega a mão do Lord que a puxa para cima sorrindo mais amplo com os olhos brilhando com felicidade.

A miko sorri para ele, se aproximando lentamente.

"Você quer saber por que tentei tirar minha vida?" perguntou ela baixinho

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu usei o amor que sentia por Inuyasha por pouco que seja para tentar esquecer a pessoa que eu realmente amava! Depois da traição de Inuyasha, eu percebi que ele nunca vai me amar como eu o amo e sendo assim não tinha mais o que viver" explicou ela a poucos centimetros de distância dele.

Sesshoumaru sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvir o motivo pela qual sua miko tentou se matar.

Desde que a conheceu quando buscava a Tessaiga, ele sempre sentiu inveja de seu irmão, não porque ele tinha a espada mas sim porque o bastardo do mestiço tinha Kagome com ele.

Sesshoumaru não sabe exatamente como começou mas, em uma das visitas mensais ao grupo de seu irmão, ao ver Kagome de pé ao lado de seu irmão com os cabelos negros emoldurando suavemente seu belo rosto, os olhos azuis brilhando com determinação e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ele decidiu que ela era perfeita.

Depois daquele dia, cada vez que se encontravam, ele percebia que ela ficava cada vez mais triste e doia para ele não saber o motivo. Foi somente quando ele a viu cair do penhasco que ele realmente descobriu o que sentia... Ela era o sol brilhando na escuridão, sem ela, ele não poderia viver... Ela era sua vida, seu coração... Seu único e verdadeiro amor.

"O que mudou agora miko?" pergunta ele suavemente olhando nos olhos dela.

"O que mudou? Bem... Agora eu sei que meus sentimentos são retríbuidos" respondeu ela com um pequeno sorriso

Sesshoumaru ficou confuso mas de repente tudo ficou claro.

A pessoa que ela amava... que ela achava que nunca a amaria de volta... era ele.

O Lord do Oeste olhou amorosamente para a pequena miko a sua frente e a puxou para mais perto. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e foi aproximando os lábios.

"Eu te amo Kagome" sussurou ele quando quase não existia qualquer distância entre seus lábios e os dela.

"Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru" respondeu ela se aproximando mais um pouco e selando seus lábios em um beijo doce e suave.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo-a ainda mais perto e passou a língua levemente no lábio inferior pedindo passagem, o que ela alegremente deu, aprofundando assim o beijo.

Quando se separaram, ela olhou para o rosto de Sesshoumaru com carinho abraçando-o mais forte.

"Vamos para casa" sussurou ele apertando um pouco o abraço em Kagome que se aconchegou nele e logo os dois voaram na nuvem de Sesshoumaru para o castelo do Oeste onde naquele mesmo dia, Sesshoumaru marcou Kagome como sua companheira e o casal marcou Rin como sua filha e herdeira.

Kagome não se arrependeu de tentar pular do penhasco pois se não fosse por isso, ela não seria companheira de Sesshoumaru e isso, ela não trocaria por nada nem ninguém.


	2. Chapter 2

Passaram três anos e o InuTaishi, como ficou conhecido o grupo responsável pela derrota de Naraku, continuava sua busca pelos últimos cacos da Shikon no Tama.

Ai vocês perguntam: Três anos?! Isso mesmo, parece que a capacidade de Kikyo de detectar os cacos da Shikon era muito imprecisa e nesses três anos eles só acharam três cacos.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Quando Inuyasha voltou de mãos dadas com Kikyo no dia seguinte ao que Kagome desapareceu, Miroku olhou e arregalou os olhos.

"Inuyasha, você estava com Kikyo toda a noite passada?" pergunta ele horrorizado

"Sim monge! Por que pergunta?" respondeu o hanyou rispidamente

"Você não viu a Kagome-chan?" pressiona Miroku

"Não desde que ela voltou para sua era Miroku" respondeu Inuyasha

Miroku olha para Sango que estava ao seu lado aflito.

"A bolsa dela ainda está na cabana Sango?" perguntou Miroku nervoso

"Vou dar uma olhada! Se acalme Miroku" respondeu Sango

Cinco minutos depois, ela voltou um pouco mais calma.

"A bolsa ainda está lá dentro mas eu não achei o arco e flecha dela" disse Sango suavemente

Miroku respirou aliviado

"Ainda bem que ela não está na floresta indefesa" disse ele baixinho

Inuyasha não tinha entendido nada do que eles estavam falando

"Do que vocês estão falando ai" resmungou o hanyou

Sango olhou para ele irritada.

"Ontem a noite, Kagome-chan foi procura-lo na floresta mas não voltou" respondeu ela secamente

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyo e engoliu em seco.

"_Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse? Será que ele nos viu juntos?_" pensou Inuyasha nervosamente

Eles passaram o resto da semana em busca de Kagome mas não a encontraram. Eles continuaram a busca pelos cacos juntos mas a amizade entre Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Shippou foi danificada além do reparo.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

E voltamos ao começo, três anos depois e a busca ainda continuava. Depois de quatro meses que Kagome desapareceu, Sango, Shippou e Miroku viviam deprimidos e estavam sempre juntos.

O que eles não sabiam era que Kagome já havia recuperado todos os cacos que faltavam com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru. No momento, eles se encontravam no castelo do oeste dormindo suavemente nos braços um do outro.

Kagome acordou neste dia em especial um pouco ansiosa pois sabia que teria que reencontrar Inuyasha e os outros para pegar os cacos que eles possuiam.

Sesshoumaru viu que sua amada estava um pouco distraida e resolveu chamar sua atenção.

Ele se aproximou silenciosamente enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijou suavemente o pescoço de sua miko que se virou para ele sorrindo.

"Bom dia Sesshy" disse ela o beijando de leve nos lábios

"Bom dia minha miko" respondeu ele beijando-a profundamente "Em que você pensava agora a pouco?" perguntou o Lord quando se separaram a abraçando

"Vou ter que reencontrar Inuyasha e os outros para pegar os cacos que faltam para completar a shikon no tama" respondeu ela se aconchegando no peito de seu amado

"Sabiamos que teriamos que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde querida mas não se preocupe, vou estar sempre ao seu lado" sussurou Sesshoumaru beijando os cabelos de sua companheira.

"Eu te amo Sesshy" disse Kagome abraçando-o mais forte

"Eu também te amo Kagome" respondeu ele beijando-a suavemente

Eles ficaram mais um pouco na cama, só curtindo a presença um do outro abraçados antes de se levantarem, tomarem um banho e descerem para tomar seu café-da-manhã juntamente com Rin. Eles passaram um bom tempo brincando com sua filha antes de se dirigirem para a aldeia onde vivia a velha Kaede.

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Já fazia uma semana desde que tinham voltado para o vilarejo e Sango já estava ansiosa para sair novamente. Se ela tivesse que ver Inuyasha e KIkyo totalmente apaixonados mais uma vez, ela iria estalar.

No momento, ela, Shippou e Miroku se encontravam na clareira onde ficava o poço Come-Ossos. Sempre que voltavam para a aldeia, eles ficavam um bom tempo lá para tentar matar a saudade que sentiam de Kagome e orar para que ela estivesse bem.

Cerca de 1 hora depois, Inuyasha entrou correndo na clareira com Kikyo logo atrás e ele olhava para um certo ponto entre as árvores.

"O QUE QUER SESSHOUMARU?" gritou o hanyou sacando a espada

Sesshoumaru saiu calmamente da floresta e olhou friamente para Inuyasha.

"Não é da sua conta mestiço" disse ele indiferente

Foi neste instante que Kagome saiu de trás de Sesshoumaru e ficou na vista de todos.

Shippou pulou do colo de Sango e correu para Kagome com uma incrível velocidade.

"OKA-SAN" gritou ele pulando no colo de Kagome e a abraçando

Sango cobriu a boca com a mão e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Kagome!" sussurou ela baixinho

Miroku sorriu para Kagome enquanto abraçava Sango para conforta-la.

"Bem volta Kagome-chan" disse ele suavemente

Kagome abraçou um Shippou chorando no peito e sorriu para seus amigos. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru que acentiu levemente e saiu correndo em direção a Sango e a abraçando fortemente.

Inuyasha e Kikyo observavam a cena de longe e de repente Kikyo arregalou os olhos.

"Inuyasha... Ela tem a joia" sussurou ela para o hanyou

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyo surpreso mas acenou com a cabeça.

"EI MOÇA! VENHA AQUI E ME DÊ A SHIKON NO TAMA" gritou ele para Kagome rudemente

O sorriso que até então estava nos lábios de Kagome desapareceu neste instante, Ela se virou para o casal e olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos mais frios do qu e o gelo.

"Por que você acha que eu vou te dar a shikon Inuyasha?" sussurou ela friamente "Eu só estou aqui agora para pegar os três cacos que seu pote-de-barro carrega"

Inuyasha se surpreendeu com a frieza de Kagome e foi ai que o cheiro bateu em seu nariz. Ele arregalou os olhos comicamente.

"Você se acasalou com meu irmão?" sussurou ele incredúlo

"Sim! Melhor que você que se acasalou com um pote-de-barro ambulante" zombou Kagome com altivez

Sesshoumaru sorriu suavemente com isso para a surpresa de todos mas Kagome.

"Como sabe disso?" perguntou o hanyou baixinho. Ele tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso.

"Como sei? Eu vi com meus próprios olhos você a marcando como sua companheira pouco depois de dizer que eu não era nada mais que uma detectora de cacos para você" disse Kagome venenosamente

Inuyasha se encolheu com o veneno em sua voz e sentiu um arrepio de medo quando olhou nos olhos furiosos de Sango.

"O...que...você...disse.?!" rosnou a exterminadora entre dentes

Kagome estava com dificuldade de controlar sua energia que saia em ondas de seu corpo. Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Se acalme querida! Você não quer machucar ninguém não é?" sussurou o Lord baixinho em seu ouvido

Kagome foi se acalmando aos poucos e deu um sorriso carinhoso para seu amado

"Obrigada Sesshy" agradeceu dando um leve beijo em seus lábios

"Disponha amor" respondeu ele abraçando-a mais forte

Shippou observou os dois com um pequeno sorriso. Finalmente sua mãe tinha encontrado o amor e a felicidade.

Quando Sango se acalmou, do seu lugar nos braços de Sesshoumaru, Kagome se virou para Kikyo friamente.

"Vai entregar os cacos ou não?" pergunta ela com indifeerença

"Nunca" foi a resposta

"Bem... Se não vai entregar por bem... vai por mal mesmo" disse a miko estendendo a mão com a palma virada pra cima para Kikyo.

"Venham a mim cacos da Shikon no Tama! Voltem para seu verdadeiro dono" disse ela e para a surpresa de todos, os cacos que Kikyo guardava voaram em direção a Kagome e assim que ela os tocou, eles brilharam e se juntaram ao resto da joia que ela usava no pescoço.

Kagome olhou para a Shikon no Tama agora completa em seu pescoço.

"Uma coisa tão pequena pode causar muitos problemas" disse ela pegando a joia e segurando na palma da mão "Eu desejo que você desapareça para sempre" sussurou Kagome baixinho

A joia brilhou e aos poucos foi desaparecendo até que a Shikon no Tama já não mais existia.

Kagome se virou para Shippou e abriu os braços.

"Você quer viver comigo Shippou-chan?" perguntou ela sorrindo suavemente

Shippou assentiu alegremente. Ela se virou para seus amigos com um sorriso suave.

"Vocês podem nos visitar sempre que quiserem" disse Kagome a Sango e Miroku

Eles sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça positivamente.

Ignorando Inuyasha e Kikyo, Kagome se virou e olhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru com amor.

"Você sabe... Eu nunca te agradeci por me salvar aquele dia no penhasco" disse ela sorrindo suavemente aproximando seu rosto do dele. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, Kagome sentiu uma forte dor nas costas e caiu de joelhos na frente de Sesshoumaru.

Ele olhou em volta e viu Inuyasha e Kikyo com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e Kikyo tinha acabado de lançar uma flecha.

Quando ele olhou para Kagome, viu que ela tinha desmaiado e saindo de suas costas era uma flecha.

Ele rosnou baixo e se ajoelhou perto do rosto de Kagome e viu como sua respiração e seu coração foi parando até que parou de vez.

Quando sua companheira morreu Sesshoumaru deixou cair suas lágrimas não importando com nada nem ninguém.

Ele tentou revive-la usando a Tenseiga mas não adiantou fazendo-o soluçar tristemente.

O Lord do Oeste pegou o corpo de sua companheira no colo e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela ainda chorando.

Sem que ele percebesse, o corpo de Kagome começou a brilhar. Ele se afastou um pouco e viu como Kagome flutuou suavemente por alguns minutos antes de pousar novamente em seu colo.

Quando Sesshoumaru olhou para o rosto de sua amada, ele se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Ela tinha uma lua crescente azul escura na testa e duas faixas roxas em cada bochecha. Suas orelhas agora eram pontudas e quando ele pegou a mão dela, ele viu que ela também tinha as mesmas faixas no pulso e garras afiadas.

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e suspirou olhando para Sesshoumaru.

"O que aconteceu comigo Sesshy?" perguntou ela se sentando e olhando para suas costas onde agora tinha uma cauda preta fofa saindo de seu bumbum.

"Você morreu querida" sussurou ele baixinho

"Mas como morrer me transformou em yokai?" perguntou ela com curiosidade

"Isso nós podemos responder" disse uma voz suave e definitivamente feminina

Quando ele olharam para o local de onde a voz veio, eles viram uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros que chegavam no quadril e olhos castanhos chocolate brilhantes vestida como uma sacerdotiza com uma espada na cintura.

Ao seu lado se encontrava um yokai de longos cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo com olhos dourados intensos e uma faixa azul irregular em cada bochecha. Ele usava uma armadura muito parecida com a de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome olhou para a mulher por um instante e arregalou os olhos.

"Midoriko" sussurou ela baixinho em reconhecimento

Sesshoumaru por sua vez olhou para o yokai e suspirou.

"Pai! O que te traz até aqui?" pergunta ele educadamente

"Vim explicar as mudanças para Kagome Sesshoumaru" respondeu Touga suavemente

Nisso todos os olhos se voltaram para ele.

"Kagome morreu por causa da flecha que Kikyo atirou nela. Mas como Kagome é companheira de Sesshoumaru, ela ainda não podia morrer. Então os kamis a transformou em um inu-yokai e a trouxeram de volta a vida" explicou Midoriko calmamente e logo desapareceu.

Touga se virou para Kagome com os olhos brilhando suavemente.

"Tente não morrer denovo tudo bem?" disse ele "Ah... E mais uma coisa... Cuide de Sesshoumaru para mim ok?" completou ele sorrindo suavemente antes de também desaparecer.

Kagome se levantou calmamente e Sesshoumaru a envolveu pela cintura e olhou para Inuyasha.

"Você é patético Inuyasha" disse Kagome calmamente "Depois de tudo que fiz para você, a única coisa que recebi em troca foi dor"ela terminou e se virou para Kikyo "Você deveria ser uma miko e proteger a tudo e a todos mas tudo o que você faz é para si mesma. Você não merece ser uma miko" afirmou Kagome.

Dito isso, ela pegou Shippou no colo e se virou novamente para seu amado.

"Podemos ir?" perguntou ela suavemente

Sesshoumaru acenou levemente com a cabeça e se virou para Inuyasha.

"Você é uma desonra para os inu-yokais Inuyasha" afirmou Sesshoumaru friamente "Não por causa de seu sangue humano mas sim por sua falta de caráter"

Ele abraçou Kagome pela cintura e formou sua nuvem e logo os três sumiram de vista.

Pouco tempo depois, Sango e Miroku se casaram e foram viver em uma das aldeias daa Terras do Oeste onde podiam visitar Kagome e Shippou sempre que quisessem.

Inuyasha e Kikyo viveram isolados até que mexeram com o yokai errado e foram mortos e nem mesmo depois de morto, Inuyasha aprendeu o que Sesshoumaru quis dizer no dia em que a Shikon no Tama desapareceu.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru logo tiveram uma surpresa: Cerca de um mês depois da última vez que viram Inuyasha e Kikyo, Kagome descobriu que estava grávida e oito meses depois, a pequena Tomoyo nasceu com os cabelos prateados do pai e os olhos azuis e a personalidade de sua mãe.

Eles viveram felizes por toda a eternidade e Sesshoumaru nunca pensou o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse chegado apenas um segundo atrasado naquele fatídico dia em que Kagome viu o acasalamento de Inuyasha e Kikyo e tentou acabar com sua vida.

Sesshoumaru olhou para sua amada companheira carinhosamente.

"Eu te amo Kagome" sussurrou ele beijando-a profundamente

"Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru-sama" respondeu ela se aconchegando no peito de Sesshoumaru quando se separaram.

Ele envolveu seus braços em Kagome e logo o casal adormeceu com um sorriso suave no rosto.

A vida era perfeita!


End file.
